Show Off
by coyotepup4
Summary: Made some updates because I felt I rushed it originally. One Shot Takes Place after XX. Hold on to the very end. Not sure I can do much more. I don't really have too much time for my main story. This was just ratting in my head. I'm sorry if's quality is not up to my usual standards. I typed it out on the fly. This is a third attempt at posting.


Roof of Rick Castle's Building, 3:00 AM

"Sheath my feet in the driving gale, make swift these legs over land I'll sail," Rick Castle whispers while standing close to the edge looking out across the city.

"What the hell was that?" a female voice says from the darkness.

"Spying on me again?" he smirks without turning around, "It's from 'Visionaries'."

"That one season cartoon you were obsessed with when we were kids?"

"It was the spell one of the characters used to be able to move at super speeds."

"Cartoons aside, if you're going to jump, make sure no one sees you," the woman steps into the light.

"Oh Serena, you know how careful I am." Rick Castle says taking another sip of his drink as he stands close to the edge.

"Hope you don't mind I took some of your Scotch," she says pouring a drink over ice, "I must say that placing a mini ice maker on the roof was one of your brilliant ideas."

"That's one of the more depressing things you've said to me, Serena," Rick responds.

"Oh, calm down, Ricky," She sits down in the big comfy chair, crossing her long legs, "I'm just playing with you."

"Nice little red dress, what there is of it," Rick smirks, "Special night?"

"It was until your call," Serena Kaye replies, "Seriously, this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"My wife left me!"

"This is the third time it's happened," She scoffs, "You should be used to it by now."

"That maybe true if not for the insulting reason."

"What reason did she give you?"

"She said she had to get her head right," Rick Recounts, "She has to figure some things out so that... we can have a happily ever after."

"You didn't believe that crap, did you?"

"Please," Rick scoffs, "She finally figured out that Locsat is still out there and Allyson Hyde was a patsy."

"Figure that out all on her own, did she?" Serena says derisively, "You must be so proud."

"Some one's been helping her all along, either my dad or his redheaded partner in crime."

"Seriously Ricky," Serena shakes her head, "I never got what you saw her. Sure, she's got great legs and a great ass but she's pathetic."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm right," She cuts him off, "She's a pathetic detective. If it wasn't for you and Roy Montgomery, she'd been toast years ago.

"She's a pathetic strategist and tactician. She's even a lousy liar. You know she'll chase this Locsat like he was some street corner dealer. He'll run her around until he gets tired and kills her."

"Serenity…" she says starting to pace.

"You know it's true," she replies, "Think about it, why do you think she left you to take on Locsat. She promised no more secrets."

"On the surface," he replies, "She likely will say she was trying to protect me because she can't stand to lose me."

"From your tone, I take it you know that's crap," Serena replies.

"Please, Locksat's power is in his anonymity," Rick replies, "He sits back and threatens your loved ones with no fear of reprisal. That's how he got Allison Hyde to kill herself."

"Well, to pay devil's advocate," Serena replies, "If her cockamamie plan works, it also puts Martha and Alexis in safety. If he were in this, they'd be targets."

"Except, she had lunch with them today," Rick notes, "By her own views, she's put them in danger. There's also her Dad, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie.

"And them aside, Locsat could not believe her little act pick me anyway and see how she reacts. Hell, it could be a school bus full of children."

"She's not afraid for you," Serena says, "She's afraid of you, in the back of her mind, she knows you've been letting her win all these years to spare her ego.

"This again?"

"Come Ricky," Serena counters, "She's hypercompetitive. She needs to win at everything.

"All those records at the academy didn't come easy, and she nearly killed herself to set each one.

"How many times did you beat her at scrabble before you just let her win to get her off your back. And then there's Linus. She has to win no matter what."

"So what? She left because I let her win at a game and over photo?"

"You two have been together long enough for her to realize how superior you are to her."

"Come on serenity."

"The Counterfeit case," Serena continues, "Where you bet who could solve it first and you let her think she did so that she could let you think you did.

"Then there was the shootout with Scott Dunn, Alexis' kidnapping, and the final showdown with Jerry Tyson.

"She saw the glimpse of the real you, someone so superior that he doesn't need to prove it."

"I think you're reaching, Serenity."

"Remember you used to talk about hack Soap Opera writers," Serena responds, "They'd create this character that a lot of the audience falls in love with.

"They he'd be forced to continuously put his finger to rig the story with preposterous plot devices so a very limited character could seem extraordinary. Like the high school dropout fashion model who's suddenly running a multinational."

"I don't think she suspects anything," Rick Scoffs.

"Maybe not how, but let's see what happens when sees that," Serena points.

"What?"

"To Paraphrase Joey Scarbury, _Believe it or not your walking on air._"

Rick looks down and sees a clear drop to the street below.

"Well, what do you know," Rick smirks.

"So, you going to come back over here before someone notices?"

"Nah, I'll do a lap around the city."

And he's a blur moving too fast for most to see.

"Show off," Serena downs her drink, twirls her hand walks into the bright light that appears.


End file.
